Die Finsternis / Amara
Die Finsternis ist das urzeitliche Böse, das existierte, bevor Gott, das Licht, das Universum oder gar die Erde selbst erschaffen konnte. Amara ist dabei die menschliche Verkörperung der Finsternis auf der Erde. Sie erschien Dean zunächst als erwachsene Frau mit dem Kainsmal auf ihrer Brust. Später wurde sie als Baby geboren, mit dem Mal an derselben Stelle. Frühe Geschichte Bevor das Licht geschaffen wurde, bevor es Gott und die Erzengel gab, herrschte lediglich die Finsternis, eine fürchterlich zerstörerische, amoralische Macht, die von Gott und seinen Erzengeln in einem desaströsen Krieg geschlagen wurde. Gott schaffte es allerdings nicht, die Finsternis zu vernichten. Der einzige erfolgreiche Weg war es, sie mit Hilfe eines Mals, das später als das Kainsmal bekannt wurde, wegzusperren, wo sie keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnte. Das Mal diente dabei sowohl als Schloss und zugleich als Schlüssel. Und dieses Mal verantwortete er seinem getreusten Helfer Luzifer, aber das Mal schuf sich seinen eigenen Willen, wurde zum ersten Fluch und fing an ihn zu korrumpieren. Er wurde auf die Menschen neidisch und Gott verbannte ihn daraufhin in die Hölle. Luzifer gab dann das Mal an Kain weiter, der es Jahrtausende später schließlich an Dean weitergab. Gegenwärtige Geschichte Staffel 10 thumb|left|250px|Die Finsternis bricht aus... Als Rowena im Jahr 2015 durch einen Zauberspruch aus dem Buch der Verdammten, es schließlich schaffte, das Kainsmal zu zerstören, entfernte sie dadurch auch das Schloss und der Finsternis war der Weg in unser Universum offen. Blitze schlugen Löcher in die Erde, aus denen ein dämonen-ähnlicher Rauch, aus den Tiefen des Bodens entwich und sich zu einer großen, schwarzen Wolke formte. Während diese voran schritt, vernichtete sie scheinbar alles, was ihr im Weg stand. Staffel 11 'Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire' Kurz nach ihrem Ausbruch fiel sie über Sam und Dean, die im Impala feststeckten, in Form einer gewaltigen Masse schwarzen Rauches her, doch verschonte sie die beiden vor dem Tod. Sam wurde lediglich ohnmächtig, während Dean eine weibliche Gestalt vor dem Impala bemerkte. Wenig später stand er in mitten des schwarzen Rauches und ihm erschien eine Frau. Er fragte sie, was zur Hölle los sei und meinte, dass er aufgrund der Erzählung vom Tod wisse, was sie sei. Sie war überrascht und zugleich ahnungslos über diesen sogenannten Tod. Sie offenbarte Dean, dass beide an einander gebunden seien, während sie ihm das Mal des Kain zeigte, das sich auf ihrer Brust befand. Sie bedankte sich zudem bei Dean für ihre Freilassung und erwähnte, dass beide für die Ewigkeit verbunden wären und dass sie sich immer gegenseitig helfen werden. Im nächsten Moment fand Sam Dean auf dem Boden liegend etwa eine Meile vom Impala entfernt. thumb|left|260px|Amara als Baby Die beiden Brüder wollten anschließend gemeinsam herausfinden, wohin die Finsternis verschwunden war und trafen auf ihrem Weg den Deputy Jenna Nickerson, die durch eine Schusswunde verletzt wurde. Alle drei steuerten das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus an, wo bereits alle Menschen tot waren. Doch während Sam das Krankenhaus genauer erkundete, entdeckte er einen, von der Finsternis infizierten Rabid, der pausenlos auf eine Tür einschlug. Als er schließlich an den Folgen der Krankheit starb und umfiel, öffnete Sam die besagte Tür, hinter der sich Mike Schneider mit seinem Baby vor dem Rapid versteckt hatte. Wenig später übergab er das Baby an Jenna, da er selber infiziert war und dem Baby nicht schaden wollte. Vor seinem Tod gab er dem Baby noch den Namen Amara. Während Sam im weiteren Verlauf dabei war, weitere Rabids abzulenken, schafften es Dean, Jenna und Amara das Krankenhaus sicher zu verlassen. Während einer Rastpause an einer Tankstelle war Jenna gerade dabei dem Baby die Windeln zu wechseln als sie dabei ein kleines Mal auf der Brust des Babys bemerkte. 'Form and Void' thumb|260px|Die mittlerweile gewachsene Amara Anknüpfend an die Geschehnisse, kamen alle drei in Form and Void am Haus von Jennas Großmutter an und brachten Amara dort zunächst unter. Als jedoch Jenna und ihre Großmutter Zeuge von den telekinetischen Kräften von Amara wurden, konsultierte die Großmutter sofort einen Exorzisten, während Jenna stattdessen Dean anrief und ihn um Hilfe bat. Dort angekommen, erkannte Dean den Exorzisten als Crowley und stellte ihn sofort vor der Tür zur Rede. Crowley erklärte ihm, dass er aufgrund der Fähigkeiten, interessiert an diesem Baby sei. In der Zwischenzeit sah Jenna nach dem Baby, doch als sie von diesem wieder zurückkam, tötete sie ohne zu zögern ihre Großmutter. Auf die Frage hin, wieso sie das getan habe, erwiderte Crowley, dass Jenna keine Seele mehr besäße. Daraus schlussfolgerten sie, dass Amara sich scheinbar von Seelen ernähre. Während nun ein Kampf zwischen Dean, Jenna und Crowley wütete, begann Amara zu altern und war schließlich kein Baby mehr, sondern ein junges Mädchen. Bekleidet nur mit einem Kleidchen streifte sie durch die Straßen und wurde am nächsten Tag von Crowley, der Deans Angriff entkommen konnte, empfangen. Dieser hatte bereits Menschen gesammelt und bot sie Amara an, um sie zu sich zu locken. Diese erwiderte das Angebot mit einem Lächeln. 'The Bad Seed' thumb|left|260px|Nach dem Verschlingen von dämonischen Seelen, ist sie wieder etwas gewachsen In The Bad Seed nahm Crowley Amara mit in seinen Unterschlupf, wo er ihr alles beibringen wollte, was seit Anbeginn der Zeit geschehen war. Um sich ihrer Treue sicher zu sein, gab er ihr alles, was sie verlangte. Amara fragt ihn vieles über die Welt, die Gott geschaffen hatte und gestand dabei, dass sie Angst vor Gott habe. Amara war stets hungrig nach Seelen, die Crowley ihr anfangs freiwillig und später widerwillig anbot, indem er ihr Dämonen in toten Hüllen zu essen gab. Ihr Appetit wurde immer größer und sie wollte immer mehr Seelen. Dadurch nahm sie schließlich eine größere Form an und als Crowley sie abhalten wollte mehr Dämonen zu essen, wurde sie wütend und verlangte weitere Seelen. 'Thin Lizzie' thumb|260px|Amara verschlingt die Seele von Len Während Sam und Dean in der Folge Thin Lizzie, dabei waren einige Morde im berühmten Haus von Lizzie Borden zu untersuchen, stattete Dean einem Mann namens Len, der von der Geschichte rund um Lizzie Borden schon sein Leben lang begeistert war, einen Besuch ab. Bei seiner Befragung fand er einen Briefumschlag, auf dem er eine Zeichnung des Kainsmals erblickte. Umgehend wollte er von Len wissen, wo er das Symbol herhabe. Dieser gestand ihm zunächst zögernd, dass er einige Nächte zuvor dabei war am Haus von Lizzie Borden, Fotos von möglichen Geistererscheinungen zu schießen und dabei ein Mädchen bemerkte, das nah am Haus stand. Beide fingen an sich zu unterhalten und Len meinte, dass Lizzie unschuldig war, woraufhin das Mädchen entgegnete, dass sie der Meinung sei, dass Lizzie es doch war und sie das an ihrem Blick zu erkennen vermag. Als Len dann schließlich gehen wollte, hielt das Mädchen ihn auf, packte ihn am Kopf und verschlang seine Seele. Als letztes nannte Len noch den Namen Amara, woraufhin Dean erst mal geschockt reagierte. thumb|left|260px|Amara, nachdem sie die Seele von Sydney verzehrt hat Im späteren Verlauf, hat die Frau Sydney beide Brüder gefangen genommen und meinte, sie seien ein Angebot, worauf Dean vermutete, es handle sich um Amara, der sie übergeben werden sollten. Sydney war überrascht, dass Dean wusste, wer Amara war und fing an zu erzählen, wie sie sie einige Nächte zuvor getroffen hatte. Nachdem sie nämlich dabei war eine Bar zu verlassen, stieß sie auf Amara, die ihr riet nicht mehr zu fahren, da sie womöglich einen Unfall bauen könnte. Sydney war der Überzeugung, dass Amara von ihren, möglicherweise betrunkenen Eltern, auf dem Parkplatz zurückgelassen wurde, so wie es ihr einst, in Amaras Alter, widerfuhr. Doch Amara entgegnete, dass sie selbst hergefunden habe und dunkle Orte mochte. Verwirrt versuchte Sydney das Mädchen zurück mit in die Bar zu nehmen, doch hielt Amara sie auf und meinte, sie könne ihr helfen. Sie griff nach Sydneys Hand und sie wurde ganz plötzlich von Glück erfüllt und glaubte deswegen, dass Amara ein Engel sei. Doch Amara nahm es als Beleidigung auf, mit einem Engel verglichen zu werden, welche sie als weinerliche und geflügelte Schleimer bezeichnete. Urplötzlich ergriff sie Sydneys Kopf und verschlang auch ihre Seele. Zum Schluss, als Sam und Dean sich mit Hilfe von Len befreien konnten und wegfuhren, kam Amara hinter ein paar Büschen hervor und sagte "Bye Dean. I'll see you soon." (deutsch: "Bye, Dean. Ich werde dich schon bald wiedersehen."). 'Our Little World' Amara war immer noch auf freiem Fuß und erschien eines Abends einer Teenagerin und meinte, sie wolle wie sie sein, woraufhin sie ihre Seele verspeiste. Zurück in Crowleys Unterschlupf erwartete er sie bereits, doch war sie mittlerweile wieder gewachsen. Crowley war beunruhigt über Amaras unersättlichen Hunger und hatte genug von ihren heimlichen Spaziergängen, also schloss er einen Deal mit ihr ab, dass sie vorerst eine Art Diät halten und geduldig sein solle. Dem Deal stimmte Amara widerwillig zu. In der Zwischenzeit haben die Winchesters mit Hilfe eines Dämons, den momentanen Unterschlupf von Crowley und Amara ausfindig gemacht. Es handelte sich um eine alte Irrenanstalt, in der sie Amara endlich gegenüberstehen und töten wollten. thumb|right|260px|Amara als Teenager Als Sam damit beschäftigt war in der Anstalt die Dämonen in Schach zu halten, fand Dean Amaras Zimmer und war bereit sie mit Rubys Messer zu töten. Crowley hatte dies jedoch bereits geahnt, schleuderte Dean gegen eine Wand und fing an ihn zu foltern. Er war bereit Dean nach all der Zeit endlich zu töten, doch vereitelte Amara dies, indem sie Crowley mit ihren Kräften gegen eine Wand schleuderte und ihn solange folterte, bis dieser zustimmte, dass Dean hier ohne einen Kratzer hinausgehen könne. Sie erklärte außerdem, das Bündnis zwischen ihr und Crowley für nichtig und Crowley hatte keine andere Wahl als all dem zuzustimmen und zu fliehen. Amara trat anschließend vor Dean, doch egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er war nicht in der Lage das Dämonenmesser gegen sie zu erheben, da beide sich offenbar geschworen haben, den jeweils anderen nie zu verletzen. Dean wollte dennoch Amaras Absichten erfahren, worauf sie sagte, dass sie noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen habe, die älteste aller Rechnungen. Als dann Sam schließlich dazu kommen wollte, stieß Amara beide weg, bevor sie seelenruhig die Anstalt verließ. Sie spazierte letzten Endes seelenruhig durch die Straßen und bewunderte sichtlich, Gottes menschliche Schöpfung. 'O Brother, Where Art Thou?' thumb|left|260px|Amara verwandelt das Wasser des Brunnens in Blut Nach längerer Zeit des Kräfte Sammelns, war Amara nun schließlich zu der Frau gewachsen, welche Dean damals gegenüberstand. Sie lauschte einem Prediger, welcher durch ein Megaphon die Leute bat, sich ihrer Sünden zu bekennen und für seine göttliche Barmherzigkeit zu beten. Sie fragte ihn, ob es Gott sei, von dem er sprach und meinte, dass Gott nicht wirklich daran interessiert sei, was mit seiner Schöpfung zu passieren vermag und dass er vor Allem überhaupt nicht mehr da sei. Der Prediger verlangte darauf, dass Amara nach dieser Aussage für seine Vergebung beten solle oder sie würde seine Rache zu spüren bekommen. Amara zeigte daraufhin auf einen Brunnen, dessen Wasser sich zu Blut zu verwandeln schien und meinte, ob dies der Rache Gottes gleichkäme. Sie erhob zudem die Arme und ließ einen kleinen Sturm erschaffen, dessen Blitze die Menschen um sie herum töteten. Als sämtliche Leute von den Blitzen geröstet wurden, blickte Amara in den Himmel und fragte: "Well?" (deutsch: "Also?". thumb|right|260px|Amara verschlingt die Seele des Pfarrers Doch als dieser Versuch mit Gott in Kontakt zu treten fehlschlug, erwog sie weitere Mittel, wie den Besuch in einer Kirche, doch konnte sie Gott selbst durch ein Gebet, welches ihr vom Pfarrer geraten wurde, nicht erreichen. Um letzten Endes Gottes Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr zu provozieren, tötete Amara sämtliche Leute in der Kirche, verschlang die Seele des Pfarrers und verlangte von Gott sich zu zeigen. Später bemerkte sie, wie Dean ihre Anwesenheit in der Stadt zu spüren begann und zeigte sich ihm, nur um ihn in der nächsten Sekunde an einen abgelegenen Ort zu bringen. Dort stellte sie klar, dass Dean den Grund ihrer Handlungen auf der Erde missverstehe. Dean fragte nach den Leuten, die Amara getötet hatte, woraufhin sie entgegnete, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Gott erwecken wollte und es keinen anderen Grund für diese Taten gegeben hätte. Diese Angelegenheit sei nämlich nur zwischen ihr und Gott, nicht aber seiner Schöpfung. Sie beschreibt weiter, wie Gott Angst hatte, dass seine Schwester eine bessere Schöpfung erschaffen würde und dies der Grund gewesen sei, dass sie von ihm weggeschlossen und quasi ausradiert wurde. thumb|left|260px|Amara und Dean Er soll auch derjenige gewesen sein, der die Geschichte in Umlauf brachte, dass die Finsternis zutiefst böse sei. Er habe Religionen gefördert, um sein Ego aufzubauen und wollte Bewunderung und versprach im Gegenzug Schutz und Sicherheit. Dean meinte darauf, dass viele Leute Schutz in dieser Art von Gedanken finden, so wie in der Goldenen Regel („Was du nicht willst, dass man dir tu, das füg auch keinem andern zu.“). Doch Amara war der Meinung, dass es ohne Regeln ewige Glückseligkeit für jeden geben könnte. Dean wollte nun endlich wissen, was der eigentliche Grund ihres Daseins war. Amara antwortete darauf, dass sie das will, was sie verdient und zwar alles. Während sich Dean all das anhörte zog er heimlich eine Klinge und wollte Amara damit erstechen, doch diese zerbröckelte bevor sie den Körper überhaupt treffen konnte. Er war zunächst schockiert, doch sie meinte, dass er das eigentlich hätte wissen müssen und dass man ihr nicht widerstehen könnte. Daraufhin nahm sie sein Gesicht und zog es zu ihrem. Dean weigerte sich, doch konnte nicht widerstehen, ehe sich beide küssten. thumb|250px|Alle Engel vereinen ihre Kräfte gegen die Finsternis... Aus heiterem Himmel tauchten drei Engel auf, die sich zuvor vereinigt hatten und verlangten von Amara sich zu ergeben, da sich sonst sämtliche Engel zusammentun und sie mit einem einzigen mächtigen Lichtstrahl vernichten würden. Diese war allerdings der Meinung, dass sie sich Gottes Schöpfung nicht beugen müsse und verlangte, mit Gott persönlich zu sprechen. Doch die Engel verneinten dies scheinbar und begannen jeweils einen Angriff auf Amara. Diese war unbeeindruckt und vernichtete alle drei mit Leichtigkeit. Auf diese grausame Tat folgend, formten sich Wolken über den beiden und Blitze waren zu hören. Amara dachte, dass Gott sie nun endlich gehört habe und schickte Dean weg, ehe ein massiver, gebündelter Lichtstrahl aus dem Himmel gen Erde kam und Amara direkt traf, was die Erde um sie herum wie bei einem Meteoriteneinschlag aufwühlte. 'The Devil in the Details' Castiel und Ambriel, ein weiterer Engel suchen getrennt nach Amara oder ihrer Leiche. Als Castiel an den Ort kommt, an dem alles passiert ist, findet er nur einen leeren Krater. Dann findet er Ambriel, die ihm mitteilt, dass sie seit einiger Zeit sucht und nichts gefunden hat. Castiel fällt jedoch auf, dass es, obwohl es gerade Nachmittag ist, stockfinster ist. Sie suchen gemeinsam weiter und als Ambriel sich von Castiel trennt, findet sie Amaras, scheinbar leblosen, Körper am Boden liegen. Sie berührt Amara, um zu sehen, ob sie noch lebt, aber sie öffnet ihre Augenund greift nach Ambriel, die daraufhin beginnt zu schreien. Als Castiel diesen hört, rennt er zu ihr, wo er Amara findet, die gerade ihre Gnade konsumiert. Kurz darauf kehrt die Dunkelheit wieder in Amaras Körper zurück. Amara erkennt Castiel und als dieser sie mit dem Engelsschwert erstechen will, kann sie es locker abwehren und ihn gegen einen Baum werfen. Dann fragt sie ihn, wieso Gott so viel Interesse an ihm hat, doch er antwortet nur, dass sie "ihn" konsumieren soll, aber sie meint er sei zu niedergeschlagen. Stattdessen legt sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und teleportiert ihn weg, was sie scheinbar schwächt. Als Castiel zu Crowley und Dean kommt, zeigt er ihnen, dass Amara die Worte "I am coming" in seine Brust geritzt hat. Fähigkeiten *'Seelenzehren' - Durch den Verzehr von Seelen, dabei ist es unwichtig welcher Art, ist es der Finsternis möglich, ihre Verkörperung (in diesem Fall Amara) schnell wachsen zu lassen. *'Telekinese' - Sie schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit Dean und selbst Crowley, mit einer einzigen Handbewegung gegen eine Wand zu schleudern. *'Gottgleiche Kräfte' - Die Finsternis war nicht nur in der Lage, Stürme zu beschwören, mit denen sie Menschen tötete, sondern war auch mächtig genug Engel mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zu vernichten. Schwächen *'Gott und seine Erzengel' - Gott und seine Erzengel waren dazu in der Lage, die Finsternis zu bekämpfen. *'Kainsmal' - Das Mal ist mächtig genug, die Finsternis wegzusperren. Galerie Amara tötet Engel.gif|Amara tötet mit Leichtigkeit einen Engel Amara in der Kirche.JPG|Amara in der Kirche Amara verschlingt Seele.jpg|Amara verschlingt die Seele eines Dämons Amara Spiegel.jpg|Amara kommuniziert mit ihrer erwachsenen Form durch einen Spiegel Amara Transformation 01.jpg|Amara vor der Verwandlung Amara Transformation 02.jpg|Amara, wie sie sich verwandelt Videos thumb|center|335px Sonstiges *Da selbst Gott zum Besiegen der Finsternis seine Erzengel benötigte, ist anzunehmen, dass sie über eine enorme Stärke verfügt, die selbst die des Todes übertrifft. *Diese Macht ist derart alt und mysteriös, dass sogar die Engel als auch Dämonen sie lediglich als eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte sahen. *Metatron offenbarte Castiel gegenüber, dass die Finsternis die Schwester von Gott sei und dass dieser, um die Schöpfung möglich zu machen, diese erst verraten musste. Erst dann war er in der Lage, sie wegzusperren. *Sie hat eine sehr starke Bindung zu Dean. Was du seit diesem Moment empfindest... dass wir zusammen gehören... du und ich werden zusammen kommen... wir werden eins werden... --Die Finsternis zu Dean *Die Finsternis erwähnte gegenüber Dean, dass Gott Angst hatte, dass seine Schwester die bessere Schöpfung hervor bringen würde. Dies sei schließlich der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum er sie überhaupt wegschloss. Doch diese Aussage wurde seitens Gott noch nicht bestätigt. *Luzifer behauptete gegenüber Sam, dass die Macht der Finsternis durchaus auf dem gleichen Level ist, wie die von Gott. *Der Name Amara taucht in vielen Kulturen auf und ihm werden viele Bedeutungen zugesprochen: "ewig" (Deutsch), "unvergänglich" (Griechisch), "unsterblich" (Sanskrit) und "verbittert" (Latein). In Bahasa, Indonesien bedeutet das Wort "Amarah" so viel wie "Zorn". In ethiopischen Legenden ist es der Name für das Paradies. Vorkommen *Staffel 10 **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' **''Form and Void'' **''The Bad Seed'' **''Baby'' (nur erwähnt) **''Thin Lizzie'' **''Our Little World'' **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' **''The Devil in the Details'' Auszeichnung Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Weiblich